Jolinar of Malkshur
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Who knew that a Goau'ld could hook up somebody? SamxJack


**A.N.** This is my very first Stargate SG-1 fic. I finished this story a few...months ago (but in my native language) . I completely forgot to translate it, but here it is! 'Cause I don't have ideas with an own story and because I haven't seen the whole series and because I wanted Sam has contact with a Goa'uld AND because the ep with Jolinar was so cool, I thought I take the ep "In the Call of Duty" (Season 2, Ep. 2) and edit it. In between there will be some scenes about my fave Stargate pairing: SamxJack x3 When look through it again, I must admit that the story isn't good anymore...but I still hope that you'll like it

**Disclaimer –** I don't own Stargate

**Jolinar of Malkshur**

SG-1 traveled to a new planet, named Nasya and were on their usual mission, but they were interrupted by a Goa'uld. They attacked them and the Nasyan with their gliders. SG-1 was inferior to them and even their weapons couldn't do much. When they finally returned to Earth with the Nasyan, everything looked as if everything was alright. Kinda. The Nasyan were taken to the military hospital and Dr. Fraiser examined SG-1. Everything was okay, but Colonel Jack O'Neill somehow knew that something was wrong.

The SG-1 member of Captain Samantha Carter was acting very strangely since their return. „Jack, have you also noticed that Sam's quite odd?", asked Dr. Daniel Jackson, also a SG-1 member, as they ate breakfast the next day in the cafeteria. „Yes.", answered Jack thoughtfully. „Do you have an idea what's wrong with her?"

„No. Doc Fraiser has examined her and Carter is apparently in perfect health."

„Hmm..." Then they were silent and enjoyed their breakfast. „By the way, where _is_ Carter?", asked Jack after a while. „Don't know. I thought she wanted to eat with us." In this moment Carter appeared with a tray of food and sat down next to Daniel. „Hey.", she greeted and smiled at them. Jack broke eye contact immediately, since he knew that if he hadn't done it, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. „Morning, Carter.", he said as casually as possible, but hoped that it wasn't too harsh. „Morning, Sam.", greeted Daniel. „Where have you been?"

„Oh, I had something to do in the lab.", she said and began to eat. „When will we explore a new planet?", asked Carter, but didn't look at them. Questions like these irritated them. Normally Carter always knew when they had a mission on which planet. „We go through the Stargate tomorrow, you know that.", answered Daniel and looked at her closely. „Oh yes, I must have forgotten it.", she said and didn't deign to look at Jack, nor Daniel. They examined her silently. Sam Carter normally never forgot something like this. Ever. „What's the matter with you, Carter?", asked Jack finally, while she answered with a plain „Nothing, sir.".

„I'm not blind, Carter. I can see that something's wrong with you."

„Everything's alright, sir.", she insisted and kept eating, while Daniel and Jack looked at each other questioningly. „Sam, you can tell us, if there's something wrong. You can trust us. We just want to help you.", said Daniel concerned. „It's really nothing.", she replied irritably and stood up abruptly. „If you'll excuse me, I have something to do." And then she disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared. „She really behaves strange..." Daniel murmured, more to himself than to him. „No kidding."

„What should we do now?"

„If I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here.", grumbled Jack and also left the canteen too, to do...God knows what.

* * *

Some time later, SG-1 met with General Hammond in order to plan their next mission. „Tomorrow you'll be traveling to the planet P4X-361 and keep on the lookout for civilizations that would accommodate the Nasyan. Dr. Fraiser said that the Nasyan will be ready for the relocation in one week.", informed General Hammond. „Why can't we immediately go through the Stargate?", muttered Carter. „Because, Captain Carter, other SG-Teams are already on missions and I need you here.", replied the General coolly. „Is everything all right with you, Captain?"

„Yes, sir.", she replied and looked down again. The four men looked at her for a moment. The Jaffa Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked at her intently. Then they continued their discussion as if nothing had happened.

Carter later left the base to visit Cassandra. In this time the remaining SG-1 members considered how they could get Sam to talk. The more time passed, the more remarkable she behaved. She seemed to be obsessed by the Stargate and insulted Teal'c in a way — even if she corrected herself. „Could it be some disease?", asked Daniel, whereupon Teal'c shook his head. „Dr. Fraiser said she was healthy."

„And what if...", began the archaeologist and thought what could be the cause of her behavior. Daniel paced around the room during the talk, while Teal'c and Jack stood and also tried to draw a conclusion. Jack was also clearly concerned about his Captain, after all she was important to him. Important in another sense! She was a capable fighter and without her knowledge they would be the screwed. Not important in the sense that he liked her. Right? Jack's thoughts drifted off.

He liked Sam, yes, but not in this way, right? They had experienced a lot together and she had brought them out from the most difficult situations. Just like the days when they both were stuck in Antarctica. She couldn't save them — but luckily they were saved just in time — but she tried her best to bring them home safe and sound. She was awake extra long to bring the Stargate to work and had been short of sleep. There were several examples of why she was so important for the team. But as he thought of their visit to Antarctica, he had the feeling that Sam was even more important than that. Before Apophis attacked them, Daniel told them that he and Sam were married in an alternate reality.

Somehow he kinda liked that idea, even if it was against the rules. „Colonel!" His thoughts were interrupted when one of the soldiers approached him. „What is it?", he asked and watched as he offered him the phone. He understood even before he could answer and took the phone. „O'Neill.", he said into the phone and heard that it was Janet. She told him a few facts and then he hung up. „Who was that?", asked Daniel. „Doc Fraiser. She told me to talk to Cassie...Something's happened.", he replied and immediately left the base — once he talked to the General of course.

Cassandra told him that Sam was a Goa'uld. But he could not believe it. His Sam a Goa'uld? Besides, she had no entry points where the Goa'uld may have entered her...Cassandra looked pretty upset, so he decided to get to the bottom of it. When he came back into the base, he reported it to General Hammond. The remaining SG-1 members — except of Sam, of course — where there too, also Janet.

„Sir, I don't know what to say. I examined Captain Carter myself. There were no visible signs of entry. I mean, she had a small abrasion on the back of her throat, but it could have been anything.", said Janet. „Are you saying it entered through her mouth?", asked General Hammond. „That would be quite possible. The parasite's goal is to attach itself to the brain stem. The soft tissue at the back of the throat is as good a place as any to start.", she said, after she thought about it. „ Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute. Oh my God, she was giving some guy on that planet mouth-to-mouth.", said Jack suddenly. „There was blood but she said the guy just bit his tongue before he died."

„What are we going to do about Sam now?", asked Daniel and got a withering look from Jack. „What do you think? We're gonna get that damn thing out of her that's what we're gonna do!", he snapped at Daniel, who raised his hands defensively. „ Well, that didn't really work with Kawalsky."

„It will work, got it?!"

„Yes, okay...", said Daniel and took one step back from Jack. „At first, we should find out, what this Goa'uld wants.", said the general quietly. „I suggest that you will narcotize Captain Carter just before we open the Stargate on 0800, so that we can investigate if it's true. Just to make sure. If it's true, we'll lock her up so that the Goa'uld can do no harm. We have to get him to the belief that he can escape. He'll be an easy target for us."

„Yes, sir.", answered Jack them all, while the others nodded in agreement. „Dismissed.", finished the General and left the meeting room. The meeting room was filled with silence. Everyone was hanging by their own thoughts. Jack guessed that they all had the same thought. They also couldn't believe that their Sam was a Goa'uld and that they should get this thing out of her as fast as possible — and without damage her in any way.

But how could they do that without having to kill her? During the surgery Kawalsky also eventually died. They had to find a way to get rid of this snake and to save his Sam! Wait..._his_ Sam? What the hell was he thinking the whole time? First, it was forbidden, and secondly, it was impossible anyway, because she only saw him as a supervisor. Right? Jack shook his head. He rather should think for a way to get this Goa'uld out of her.

* * *

The next day everyone was ready for the mission. SG-3 was commissioned to complete the mission for SG-1, while they find out whether Captain Carter was the host of a Goa'uld. Jack was with Dr. Fraiser, who gave him the narcotics, while Teal'c and Daniel prepared themselves to "go".

„Where is the Colonel? We're due to get out of here in five minutes!", asked Sam them, as she walked past the locker room where they put on their equipment. „He said he'll meet us in the gate room.", answered Daniel. „Well, step on it then!", she snapped at them and walked off. Teal'c and Daniel looked at each other before they got ready and followed Sam the gate room.

When they got there, they saw that Sam impatiently paced through the large room. Then she looked at them. „Where's Colonel O'Neill?", she repeated and at this moment Jack came into the gate room. „Stand down campers. We're on a hold.", he said and came over to them. „Why?", asked Sam impatiently and irritably, when Jack stopped in front of her. „I dunno, some computer glitch.", he said and injected her anesthetic into her arm. She backed away immediately.

„What the hell was that?", asked Carter and stepped back, up to the ramp. He glanced up at Janet and General Hammond, who were in the command center, behind bulletproof glass and also looked confused. Dr. Fraiser said that this would be enough to knock out an elephant. Jack looked immediately to Carter, as she began to speak. „Open the Stargate!", she yelled with this deep Goa'uld voice, as she picked up her gun and pointed at them. She glared at him and then her eyes flashed briefly. The typical feature of a Goa'uld. „Open the gate now! I command you!", she repeated. Then soldiers came to the gate room. One of them shot a tranquilizer dart at her and hit her leg.

She immediately pulled it out of her leg and raised her gun to attack him. Before she could pull the trigger, Jack intervened and took the weapon. However, she started a counter-attack and hit him with her fist in his face, so he landed a few feet away on the floor. The Goa'uld — or was this Carter? — was really strong. He sat back up and looked at Carter, who took a grenade out of her pocket and pulled out the small metal piece. „Open the gate now, or we will all die!" She held the grenade in front of her. The soldiers and Teal'c pointed their weapons at her.

„Hold your fire!", called Jack, got up and went back to her. „Teal'c...", he warned, while the Jaffa immediately lowered his weapon. „I have the shot, sir.", said one of the soldiers. „And what if she drops the grenade?" He turned back to Carter and looked into her sapphire blue eyes. „Nobody's gonna open that Stargate. We're all gonna live, or we'll all gonna die, right here", he said quietly. „Let me go! I must go!", she yelled angrily, but he remained as cool as ever. But just external. Internal he was extremely distraught. The fact that she actually had a Goa'uld inside of her wore him out. „Not gonna happen."

She stared at him for a while, until he saw that her eyes closed and she threatened to tip over. He quickly grabbed her hands, so that she won't let the grenade fall and made sure that she gently slid to the floor. The soldiers rushed to them and heaved Carter up. Jack took the hand grenade and defused it again. „Be careful.", he ordered to the soldiers. If he even discovers a scratch on her, he would've to kill them, but fortunately, no one could guess that he had meant it that way. After another meeting with General Hammond, O'Neill sat in his room, thinking.

He was ordered to talk to the Goa'uld in Sam — uh Captain Carter. How could he talk to her? The Goa'uld would never tell him his plans. Jack was so mad at himself! He should've had dragged her off the Nasyan, then the snake couldn't have entered her! But he knew that she would've never came along with him. She thought he was alive and she would've kept trying to reanimate him so long until he'd regained consciousness. Then Teal'c came into his quarters. Actually, he should browse the base with General Hammond, for possible booby mines. „I thought you're browsing the base.", said Jack monotonously. „That's what I intend to do.", replied the Jaffa and sat down beside him.

Teal'c gave him a few tips on how to easily get information out of a Goa'uld. He said you just have to attack their pride and he would chirp like a bird. After the conversation, Jack got up and walked to the door. He stopped, however, as the Jaffa spoke again. „If you speak to her, do not see your friend." Jack sighed and moved on. „How do you do that?", he asked more to himself.

* * *

He went to the room where the cells were. As he entered it, he stood in front of Carter. She just stood there and stared at him. Jack remembered the tactic that Teal'c told him and began to speak.

„So, you and I have got to have a little talk." Carter remained silent as he continued. „You really screwed up here you know. I mean, you really blew it." Carter shook her head. „You are weak."

„Who's behind the bars right now?"

„Your tactics will not work on me.", replied Carter, or rather the Goa'uld. „Not buying it, huh?"

„You have to let me go." Jack pretended as if he was thinking. „Ah...no."

„You really have no idea why this is happening." Jack approached the cell. „And I guess you don't feel like telling me." Then she sat down on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, her face hidden by shadows. Jack sat down on a bench and stared at her. There was a long silence between them and Jack still felt as lousy as before. He wished he could've prevented that this thing entered her. They stared at each other for long time. Solely her icy gaze reminded on him that she was a host for a Goa'uld.

He'd never felt so helpless — if omitting the thing with Charlie. He wanted to help her, he really wanted to get rid of this thing, but his hands were tied. They couldn't even save Kawalsky...The Goa'uld had taken complete control of him and he had to kill him. He would never admit it openly, but he feared that it would be the same with Carter. That he, or the others, has to kill her, so that she could do no harm.

The creaking of the bed immediately tore him from his thoughts. Carter got up and went to the bars. „Let me go.", she said. Jack stood up and approached her. „Still no." Her eyes grew colder, if that was even possible. „Let me go through the Stargate. I will find another host and send your friend back to you.", she said and immediately hope sprouted in him again, but he tried to concentrate on the work.

„You can do that?", he asked suspiciously. „Leave a host without killing them?" She nodded. „Yes. It is possible, but not easy. I could die, but I promise I will try." If Jack hadn't held himself back, he would have let her go right now, but if he'd done that, the others would probably kill her as soon as she'd left the room.

„The Nasyan man died when you left him."

„The Nasyan man died first, that is why I left him. He was beyond my natural abilities to heal."

„What were you doing in him in the first place?"

„Carter's mind would be intact.", continued the Goa'uld. „She would return to you as you knew her before." Jack was silent. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that this snake can leave her without killing her. But you can't trust Goa'ulds. Ever. That was probably just a trick to escape. „You know I can't trust you. You stay here.", He said coolly, at least he hoped he sounded like that. The Goa'uld went silent, before he...it...the thing spoke again. „I could have killed you and many others when you stopped me from going through the Stargate."

„You didn't want to die yourself."

„You would not have killed me. I am too valuable."

„Which is exactly why we'll never let you go." The Goa'uld was silent for a while, obviously thinking about another tactic. „You have feelings for Carter, right?" Before he could deny it in any way she spoke again. „Do not even try to deny it. I am not blind. I can see how you look at her." Was it really so obvious? He'd always tried to not stare at her so intensely, but it looked it hasn't quite succeeded. „Will you really risk to lose her?", she asked him then. „Admit it. You want to let me go, so that I am going to take another host and bring back your friend."

„No."

„You say no, but your eyes say yes." This Goa'uld was pretty slick. She could see through him easily. „Maybe it will help you in your decision when I say that Carter feels the same for you." Jack looked at her closely, to see if she told the truth. Her expression was unchanged and she looked as if she was serious. „Let me go." After a long moment of silence, he said. „No."

„You do not want her back? I have done nothing to harm you. But you would not let me go even if you did believe me." Jack couldn't listen to it more. If she'll keep it up to convince him to release her, he'll actually do it in the end. He turned away from her and walked to the door. „O'Neill!", she called after him, but he ignored it. „Come here and tell your Carter in the face that you do not want to help her!" He reached up to knock on the door, to tell the guards that they should let him out, but he stopped when he heard a familiar voice. „Jack!" And he looked at her.

Many emotions reflected in their eyes, just as it should be. Was that really Sam? Or was it just a trick of the Goa'uld? It was definitely a trick. She called him "Jack." „He's telling you the truth! Please Jack!", she said and once again he had to control himself, to not release her immediately.

Her desperate look would have been enough. He closed his eyes in order to not look at her any longer and knock on the door. „No, Jack, please! Don't leave me, please! Give me a chance!", she pleaded. His heart clenched painfully when he heard this plea and that she was apparently close to tears. The door opened and he left the room hastily, without a word, while he ignored her pleas. „Don't leave me like this, please!", he heard her, but he ignored it. O'Neill retired to his quarter. He thought all the time about whether the Goa'uld was telling the truth or not. But he doubted it. All these things could do was lying. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. He ignored it, but then Daniel came in.

„What?", asked Jack annoyed. „I just wanted to ask how it went with Sam.", he answered calmly. „What do you think how it did go?" He kept this still irritated tone. „Not good, huh?" Jack nodded. There was an oppressive silence between them, before Daniel spoke again. „General Hammond wants us to go to PX-417 and see if it would be a good place for the Nasyan."

„When?"

„In about an hour."

„I'll be there."

„Good." Then he left again Jacks quarters.

* * *

Later Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam's representation — whose name he'd forgotten — went to said planet. They completed the mission without problems, so that they could return to earth in time and gave report to General Hammond.

„Do you have more informations about Captain Carter?", asked Hammond then. „No, sir.", replied Jack. „I have something figured out, General Hammond.", said Teal'c. Jack looked at him surprised. He had spoken with her? „The Goa'uld wished to see me." He answered Jack's unspoken question. „And what did you find out, Teal'c?"  
„The name of the Goa'uld is Jolinar of Malkshur. He claims to belong to the Tok'ra."

„Tok'ra means resistance.", informed Daniel. „And what exactly is the difference between them and the Goa'uld?", asked Jack. „The Tok'ra fight the Goa'uld. They do not force anyone to be a host. They mostly look for people who are about to die, so that they can both co-exist.", answered Teal'c. „And what about Carter and the Nasyan guy?"

„As the Goa'uld attacked, he'd probably hidden in him and when he couldn't cure him, he just improvised, I guess.", concluded Daniel. „He said that he wants to leave her.", mused Jack. „Maybe we should let her go then.", muttered Daniel, but loud enough for everyone to hear. „Not a chance.", said Jack immediately. „I'm sure that this thing will run away with Carter, if we let her go."

„I agree. I'm not going to risk losing one of my best people.", agreed General Hammond. „Find out more about this Jolinar. Dismissed." SG-1 left the briefing room. „I don't believe what this Goa'uld's saying.", said Jack to Teal'c and Daniel. „But what if he's telling the truth?"

„Don't be so naive, Daniel."

„We could also connect her on a polygraph.", said the archaeologist. „Maybe this thing lies so well that it's not noticeable."

„But what if not?"

„And what if it _does_ lie? Then we lost Carter!" Daniel sighed over Jack's stubbornness. „Then talk to her again. I'll go to the Nasyan to see how they're doing.", he said and walked away. „What do you think, Teal'c?"

„I believe Jolinar is telling the truth."

„You think so?"

„That is correct."

„How do you know that he's not lying?"

„I do not think a Goa'uld would claim to be a Tok'ra."

„Hm..."

„Daniel Jackson is right. Go and talk to her again, if you are still suspicious.", said Teal'c and then disappeared into his quarter. Jack sighed and went to his own quarters to think for a while.

* * *

The next day Jack decided to go back to Carter to talk to her again. He entered the room with the prison cells and faced Carter. „I knew you would come back.", said the Goa'uld, Jolinar. „So you're a Tok'ra?", he asked, ignoring Jolinars statement. „Yes."

„Is that so?" She approached the bars and looked straight into his eyes. „Unfortunately, we do not carry identification. Why should I lie, anyway?"

„Don't know. Maybe because you're a Goa'uld?"

„I am not a Goa'uld."

„I don't believe you anyway.", said Jack, while eying her suspiciously. „You would believe Carter wouldn't you?"

„If there's not a snake in her head, yes." Jolinar shook her head. „Unlike the Goa'uld we let the hosts take control of their own body, whenever they want. We share the body with the hosts, while the Goa'uld wipe out everything of the host, so that they have full control over them.", said Jolinar. „So, I could talk to Carter?" Jolinar nodded. Jack tried to keep his hopes under control. „So...Can I...?" She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at him again. „...Sam?", he inquired, without him realizing that he addressed her by her first name. „Yes, sir.", she said with her normal voice and nodded.

„Are you really talking to me?" Carter nodded again and out of joy he would...have done things that were forbidden according to the Air Force rules. „How is it with this...thing?", he asked cautiously. „Well...it feels strange, sir..." Jack nodded. „Do you think we can trust this snake?"

„Yes, sir. Jolinar's telling the truth."

„How should I know that I speak with the real Carter?", he inquired, just to be sure. You could never know, after all. „Jolinar has retreated, sir. I can't prove it to you, but as you see my eyes aren't flashing. They would do it, when Jolinar would talk to you."

„Okay, stop." Jack interrupted her explanations. „It's good to talk to you, Carter. But..." Jack began to pace around the room. He could feel Carter's gaze on him all the time. „Sir, we can trust Jolinar. She wants to leave me and..."

„She?", interrupted Jack again and turned back to her. He never knew that Goa'uld have genera. „Well, she mainly had female hosts, so..."

„Save yourself further explanations, Carter. That's enough." She just nodded and waited patiently for his decision. „I'm going to talk to the General, then we'll see."

„Yes, sir." Then he left, without another word. As he walked through the corridors, he pondered much about it. Part of him wanted to believe Sam, but another part was still suspicious. And, although he would never admit it, he was afraid to lose her if they really let her go and then it turned out that Jolinar was really a Goa'uld.

* * *

A few days later, General Hammond and SG-1 met in the briefing room. The first Nasyan group arrived, to be brought to their new home. Jack told them all about his conversations with Sam, because he was with her the last few days and talked with her for hours. He had to be very sure that Jolinar was telling the truth. Then Daniel added something interesting. „The Nasyan, that was burned could easily get up and disappeared. And he killed a doctor."

„Don't tell me that we've taken a second Goa'uld home.", said Jack, while clutching his forehead. „Looks like it."

„Maybe Jolinar knows who that is.", suspected Teal'c, as calm as ever. „Find out if Jolinar knows something. Hopefully these are the only Goa'uld who came here.", commanded General Hammond and sent them back. This time, all three went to Carter. „Daniel Jackson?" asked the Goa'uld. „Yes?"

„You care about Carter as much as Teal'c and O'Neill, right?" Daniel nodded in response. „Yet, this is the first time you have come to see me."

„We want to ask you, if there was another...Tok'ra who came through the Stargate.", asked Daniel, who quickly changed the subject. „No.", she answered calmly. „Okay, let's try to build a little trust here, shall we? One of the Nasyans we brought back was very badly burned. But somehow he just got up out of his hospital bed and disappeared. Who is he?." Jack saw that her eyes widened. „It must be the Ashrak."

„It means hunter.", informed Teal'c. „A Goa'uld hunter?", asked Jack. He didn't even know that something like this existed. Jolinar nodded. „Yes. An assassin of the highest rank who carries out the orders of the System Lords."

„Who's he here to kill?", asked Daniel. Jolinar, no Carter's face became increasingly serious. „Me." There was a long silence between them. Jack could no longer speak.  
Out there was someone, who wanted to kill his Sam! Wait, he meant...oh to hell with that! He couldn't deny it any longer anyway. He looked at Carter and saw that she looked at him closely. „You know what he looks like?", asked Daniel. Then Sam looked back to the archaeologists. „I will know his face only in the moments before he tortures me to death...killing your friend along with me."

_Oh great_, thought Jack, _someone wants to kill Carter and absolutely no one knows how the guy looks like! Really great!_ „I wish to speak with General Hammond.", said Jolinar. „Well...", began Daniel. „We'll align General Hammond and then tell you about it." Carter nodded and then Daniel and Teal'c left the room again. Jack stayed there, he wanted to ask her something. „You still want to go, huh?" She nodded. „The hunter doesn't even know where you are. Not to mention that you're on this planet, let alone in this base."

„He is a Goa'uld, he will find me. It is what he does. If I stay here, he will come here and kill me and your friend."

„But..."

„He _will_ find me.", she interrupted him. „You may not care if I die, but I know that you care if Carter dies. I won't beg you to help me. I just ask you to help her." Jack was silent. He would have released her and personally opened the Stargate, but he had to wait for the decision of the General...

A short time later, Daniel came back. „The general said he will listen to you.", he announced, while another soldier opened the prison cell. Carter went out and looked at Jack while she went past him. He had to get ahold of himself, to not do anything and he followed her and also a couple of armed soldiers. They all went into the briefing room, where Teal'c and General Hammond waited. „General Hammond.", said Jolinar and nodded respectfully, just like Teal'c. „Sit down.", he said to SG-1. The four did as they were told and the other soldiers lined up near Carter to take action, if something should happen.

„They—" She looked pointedly at Teal'c and Daniel. „Should have told you that an Ashrak is on Tau'ri to kill me." Hammond nodded. „Yes, and what do you want?"

„Let me go through the Stargate."

„Utterly out of the question.", said the General immediately. „If you do not let me go right away, it will be too late. He will find me and kill me along with Carter. Alive, I can be a powerful ally for the Tau'ri. Dead, I am useless to you. I can give you a lot of information about the Goa'uld, can give their technology and will help you, together with the other Tok'ra, to fight against the Goa'uld." Hammond took it all in silence. Before anyone could say anything Jolinar began to talk again.

„I would like to make a suggestion." She immediately got everyone's attention again. „If I can not go on my own, just let SG-1 come with me. You can captivate me if you feel better, but I assure you that I am going to look for a new host and give Carter back to you. Alive and unharmed." The general thought for a moment. Before Jack could interfere, he spoke. „Can we talk with Captain Carter?" She lowered her head and closed her eyes. When she looked back at the General, she spoke with her own voice. „We can trust her, sir. No Goa'uld in the world would let the host take control. Let us go through the Stargate."

The General was silent. „We'll make sure that she keeps her promise, sir.", said Jack. He still had doubts, but he just wanted Carter back! After another moment of silence General Hammond nodded. „Alright. Get ready to go with the last group of Nasyan through the gate."

„Yes, sir.", said Carter and Jack in unison. Teal'c and Daniel nodded, before they all left the briefing room to get ready. When they docked all their equipment — Carter had no weapons, of course — SG-1 gathered in the gate room and also a few other soldiers — General Hammond wanted to make sure and commanded them to go along — and went through the gate.

* * *

On the other side, they were welcomed by the Nasyan and an SG-Team. „So...", began Jack and turned to Sam. „Do your...thing and then we'll meet back here in two hours, okay?"

„Yes, sir.", replied Sam immediately. Then her eyes flashed again. „But first...", began Jolinar and Jack looked at her. „Hm?" Sam came closer to him, while Jack remained rooted there. His body tensed up instantly, as he realized that only millimeters separated them. They looked straight into each others eyes and remained silent for a while before the Goa'uld...no Tok'ra spoke. „First, you have to admit it already. You like Carter, right?" Jack said nothing for a long time. Even if he liked Carter — and that was undoubtedly the case — the Air Force forbade such relationships. So he answered in purely factual terms. „Sure, I like her. I mean she's a great soldier, scientist and teammate."

For a moment he could have sworn to see disappointment in her eyes. „And what else?" Persisted Jolinar. „Well..." He thought about what he could say, to not to reveal his true feelings. „Before you answer...", began Jolinar. „Forget the rules and answer my question honestly. Haven't you said that rules are there to be broken?"

She was right. Observing rules were never been his strength. But he couldn't forget this one rule because the consequences were worse than anything — of course there were some exceptions. Anyway, what jerk had even established this rule at all?

Perhaps someone who has no idea of love. „Colonel." Jolinar pulled him out of his thoughts. She raised an eyebrow, just like Teal'c always did. It would have been pretty funny if the subject wasn't so serious. He continued to stare into her sapphire blue eyes and was about to sunk in them again, if their eyes hadn't flashed reminded him to answer. „You're right.", he finally confessed. „Carter — I mean Sam really means a lot more to me than she actually should. You know, because of these rules..."

„And?"

„I would rather die than lose her."

„And?", she repeated, while smiling at him. „I love her." When he finally said this he saw how her eyes shone with joy. But he couldn't guess whether it was Jolinar or Sam. Jack didn't move from the spot, as she closed the gap between them and kissed him gently. He kissed back immediately, but unfortunately it was very short, because Sam broke the kiss after a few seconds. He opened his eyes, which he closed during the kiss and looked into her eyes, that flashed Goa'uld-ish again. „I gotta go. I promise to bring back Carter." O'Neill nodded, whereupon Sam walked away before he even had a chance to say anything.

Jack joined Teal'c and Daniel, who were still with the Nasyan, and hoped that they haven't seen what had just happened between him and Carter. Fortunately, none of made some questions, but they gave him knowing glances every now an then, which meant that they had seen it. But he knew that they wouldn't betray him and Sam.

Two hours later, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c met on the Stargate and were waiting for Sam, who was quite late. „Where is Sam?", asked Daniel as he looked at his clock again. „Maybe something happened?", suspected the Jaffa. Jack immediately thought about the worst things that could have happened to Sam and about 95% had to do with the fact that she died. That he will lose her.

„Let's go find her!", commanded O'Neill and immediately went away. Daniel and Teal'c followed him immediately. They asked around, where she had gone and followed her trail, until they arrived at an abandoned temple — which was a few kilometers away from the Stargate. They saw a soldier and Sam. But this was anything but a moment of joy, because the soldier had one of these Hara'kash and used it on Sam. She couldn't fight it and she seemed to be in great pain.

His heart clenched painfully at this sight. If he wouldn't do anything right now, she would die. „_Sam_!", he exclaimed, pointing with his gun at him. When he desisted from her — Sam fell to the ground unconscious — and turned to him, Jack shot at him several times until he lay motionless on the ground. Then they ran over to her. Jack to Sam and Teal'c and Daniel looked if the Goa'uld was really dead. „Hey, I've seen him in the hospital.", said Daniel, as he recognized his face. But Jack ignored him. His undivided attention lay on Sam.

He put two fingers on her neck and let out a relieved sigh when he faintly felt her pulse. „Let's go back!", he called to the others in panic, took her in his arms and ran back to the Stargate. „Enter the address!", commanded Jack, when they arrived the Stargate. Daniel did as he was told and entered the address of the earth on the DHD and at last the code so that the iris opens and that they won't get killed in the wormhole. Daniel and Teal'c went through the Stargate first. Jack followed immediately. „It'll be okay, Sam.", he whispered to her, but he said it more to himself to calm himself.

On the other side of the gate was already medical team. Jack put her on the stretcher and the doctors brought into the hospital room. The remaining SG-1 members followed them. They wanted to stay with her. „Let's get her on the table. I want an ECG and an EEG stat!" exclaimed Dr. Fraiser and they immediately made an electrocardiography and an electroencephalography to measure her heart rate and brain waves. After they injected her adrenaline, Jack was deep in thought and didn't notice anything of his surroundings. He just stared at his Sam. When he became aware that a tear threatened to glide down his cheek, he wiped it off right away and tried to maintain his composure.

All he heard was the peeping of the ECG, that became slower and Janet saying:„The Goa'uld looks like it's dying and taking Carter with it." The word "miserable" couldn't describe how he felt. He even began to think about what he'll do when she really dies. A continuous buzzing brought him back to earth. „The parasite is dead.", he heard Janet say. „Try another milligram of epi, then prepare for de-fib."

Before Janet could use the defibrillator, the ECG began slowly, but steadily, to peep again. „She's got a pulse!", she said. „Faint but stable." Jack could clearly hear Janet's relief. She and Sam were good friends after all. SG-1 stepped closer to Sam, who slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her friends. „You did it Sam. You won.", said Daniel happily. „You hung in there and you beat it.", said Jack, while smiling at her. Sam shook her head. „It wasn't me." Her voice was weak. „Jolinar gave her live for me. She saved me." The group looked at her in amazement. Now they knew that they could trust this Goa'uld...no Tok'ra. „Rest.", commanded Jack and unconsciously began to caress her cheek and he didn't care who saw it. „Yes, sir.", she said and smiled weakly at him before she closed her eyes.

* * *

As Sam was feeling better, SG-1 sat in the briefing room and discussed their next mission to PX-whatever. Jolinar was gone and SG-1, Janet and Cassandra did everything to cheer Sam up again. In the times where he was alone with her in the infirmary, he spoke to her about the kiss. „Was that you or Jolinar?", he had asked. When they were alone, they were no longer Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill, but just Sam and Jack.

Since then they led a relationship, but of course nobody knew it. Except Teal'c and Daniel. On earth, they behaved as professionally as ever, but on other planets, they no longer had to pretend anything. „That was me.", she'd said with a grin. „Good." He'd looked around briefly and kissed her, making sure that the CCTV camera won't film it.

She had also once said that she'd detected the Ashrak before they went through the gate. He was one of the soldiers who was supposed to guard her. Of course, he had given her a long lecture. She should have told him, or rather, she shouldn't have been alone on this planet! If he would have gone with her...but he couldn't change it anyway.

And now, now that Sam was back on her feet, the missions continued. „In about 1300 you'll travel to PX-709.", concluded General Hammond. „Dismissed." The four members of SG-1 stood up and wanted to go, but...„Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, I need to discuss something with you.", added the General, while they gave themselves worried glances, before they turned back to Hammond. He studied the two carefully before he spoke. „Can it be that you became closer since the Tok'ra Jolinar?", he asked them, while Jack tried to stay cool and not to lose his nerves.

„Well, sir, you know...", began the two, but they were interrupted by the General, who raised his hand to silence them. „You don't have to say anything, I already know it." _How the hell did he find out?_, asked Jack himself. _If it was __Daniel, then...!_ „Sir, let Carter out of this, that's just my fault, so just court-martial me.", he said and looked warningly at Sam, who wanted to say something.

„I won't court-martial any of you.", said Hammond and then the two looked at him in surprise. „You won't?", asked Sam confused. They had broken an important rule! „I can't afford to lose two very capable soldiers, so I called some people." He even made an extra pause, to make them squirm. „And what now?", asked Jack impatiently. „Since you've saved the earth from Apophis, the rule about not being allowed to have a relationship inside the military, won't concern you anymore. They made an exception for you two." Jack and Sam looked at him shocked. „Assuming that the work won't be neglected."

„Of course not, sir!", replied Sam, who found her voice again. „And now go, before I change my mind.", he ordered, but judging by his smile, he wouldn't do it. They left the briefing room and got ready for the next mission. But of course, after they made use of this exception.

The End

**A.N.** So~~ that was it...I hope they're not too ooc and I really hope some guys kinda liked this story. And please review, okay? ó.ò


End file.
